Yvaine Thorn
Lady Yvaine Rowena Antebellum '''(née Thorn), the '''Duchess of Florence and the Marchioness of Volterra, (b. 31 December) was a half-breed, pure-blood witch of the third generation. She was a member of the House of Thorn by birth, as well as the House of Antebellum by marriage. She was the eldest daughter of Pandora Thorn and Kristian Walker, a sibling of five, excluding her illegitimate sister. Yvaine went on to marry the Duke of Florence and Marquess of Volterra, Filip Antebellum, with whom she had her only son, Louis Antebellum. Yvaine was sorted into the Slytherin house upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she performed with great excellence and astute skill in various areas of magic, predominantly charms. She was the Head of the Charms Club and was also a Prefect of the Slytherin house, with whom she was a member with alongside several of her other siblings. Yvaine met her husband, Filip, at Hogwarts, due to his being a member of the Slytherin house also. As an adult, Yvaine took on no major profession of her own. Marrying a powerful duke, in par with her own inherited wealth seemed sustainable enough to live upon. Therefore, she raised her son and acted as a socialite and noblewoman within the Italian society. However, Yvaine played a large role in the ruling and leadership of her husbands family inherited empire, the Antebellum Empire. Yvaine was a moderately powerful witch, with an average ability in different fields of magic. She was most skilled in charms, having a particular skill for both standard and dark charms. However, Yvaine was a devout half-breed and chose to exacerbate her status as such, believing it should not have been a secret from the world. Although she never acted publically on it, not only to protect herself but her family also, she was still a powerful mermaid with no special talents of her own. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Yvaine's own beauty was equalled fairly with her cleverness, which she had in abundance. She was considered a protégée of her mother, Pandora, being a gifted manipulator who had the knowledge and capability to manoeuvre her way in magical politics, as well as those of government and business. Yvaine had a keen strength in winning the minds and loyalties of those around her, demonstrating formidable skill in charitable work and those related to her own cause. Yvaine was known, however, unlike many of her siblings and in spite of the reputation she inherited as a wicked and sharp-tongued individual, possessed the tact and politeness that they lacked. She was capable of exuding the correct behaviour and courtesies expected of a noble in adulthood. Although Yvaine commonly, as the older sister as well as a Duchess and noblewoman, had to develop many different facades depending on who she was trying to manipulate, she was shown to genuinely have a good heart, compassion and empathy. Yvaine was known to have strong relationships with all of her siblings, despite their endless and persistent arguments that occurred throughout their childhood and adolescence, only ever showing disgust for Seraphine, her half-sister. This could be due to her being the only female who was not of a half-breed status. She also shared a great bond with her mother, despite evidently not being the favourite child, sharing her acuity for manipulation and political manoeuvring. Though she had developed many facades in order to sway the opinions of others in her favour, she was extremely loyal to her family and house and would go to great lengths to keep them safe. Yvaine also showed a great love for her husband, as well as her son and had her own strong bonds with her two granddaughters, being infamous within the Antebellum family for sharing the same political expedience with her family that she had been taught by her own mother. Yvaine was an extremely proud woman throughout her lifetime, believing in the right to be a half-breed free of the repercussions of government and law. She was quick to recognise the prejudice that lingered around the evident differences of the family and has been shown nothing but the utmost respect and loyalty by her loved ones following her untimely death. Magical Abilities and Skills Yvaine Possessions Relationships Parents Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Savannah Thorn Niklaus Thorn Seraphine Finnigan Filip Antebellum Etymology Yvaine 'is a name of Scottish origin, with a meaning of ''evening star. It could potentially derive from Arthurian legend, where a male 'Yvain' was a Knight of the Round Table. Her middle name, '''Rowena, is of Welsh origin that defines famous friend. It is possibly a Latinized form of a Germanic name derived from the elements hrod "fame" and wynn "joy". The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes * Yvaine was portrayed by one model throughout her lifetime: Elizabeth Olsen. Trivia Gallery Category:Third Generation Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dark Magic Category:Half-breeds Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherin Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Underage Magic